In a known process of this type (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,752 A) the curved path is formed substantially by a quarter circle. The hollow glass objects can therefore readily be pushed from the dead plate onto the conveyor belt at up to the average speeds of the conveyor belt of up to about 60 m/min. However, it has proved to be the case that at relatively high conveyor belt speeds the hollow glass vessels are increasingly more difficult to push off and to position in a row on the conveyor belt.
In order to solve this problem it has already been proposed (in DE 198 00 080 C1) to dispose the push-off unit together with its pivot drive on a support of the push-off device and to move this support in a linear and reciprocating manner in each push-off cycle by means of a linear drive at least approximately in parallel with the movement direction of the conveyor belt. In this way a curved path deviating from the circular path was provided for the push-off unit. However, this proposal was associated with high constructional cost and space requirements.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,651 A it is known per se to set down a plurality of hollow glass objects in a row on the dead plate, wherein this row forms an acute angle with the movement direction of the conveyor belt. The push-off unit is pivoted about a vertical axis in order to push the hollow glass objects off the dead plate onto the conveyor belt and is linearly displaced at the same time in the direction of the original row of vessels. This also leads to a considerable constructional cost and space requirement.
From CZ 288 848 B6 it is known per se to impart a pivoting reciprocating movement to the push-off unit by means of a first drive unit. Furthermore a second drive unit is provided, the driven shaft of which constantly circulates in the same direction and, by means of a parallelogram-like pair of cranks, imparts to the push-off unit its reciprocating radial movement in and out of contact with the hollow glass objects. This proposal is also not suitable for relatively high conveyor belt speeds. It is also associated with high constructional cost.